


You Are My World

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, asexual!Cas, bisexual!dean, human!Cas, no anal sex, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel Novak, his three brothers and their father have just moved to Lebanon, Kansas to hopefully start a new life away from their mother, Amara. He expects to not make any friends, or have a relationship. But that's the exact thing that happens.And boy, if that doesn't change Castiel's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written on AO3, but not my first fanfic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"Castiel?"

Castiel wakes up from his deep sleep when he hears his name being called from outside of his bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Castiel sleepily asks.

"Cas, it's time to get up for school!"

"What?" Castiel had completely forgotten that his first day of school was today. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and turning on the light, he got out of bed and opened the door, where his father was standing.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I-I was just waiting for you. Making sure you got up."

Rolling his eyes, Castiel made his way down the stairs to their kitchen, where Michael was making pancakes.

You see, Michael acted as a second father to the Novak family. Although he wasn't actually married to their _real_ father, Michael was more of a father than their actual one. Chuck, their real dad, is just kind of... there.

As Castiel sat down on the bar stools in front of the counter, Castiel heard his other two brother coming down the stairs.

Gabriel and Luci.

Gabriel can only be described with one word--well, two words: sugar fanatic. Seriously, this man's obsession with sugar is crazy. Whenever you see him, he is got something sugary in his mouth; whether it be a sucker, chocolate, or gum, he is eating it. Cas was honestly surprised that he hadn't gotten a cavity or anything else. Along with having a major sweet tooth, Gabriel was a prankster. A few of his pranks have even landed him in a holding cell a couple times. But apart from having a major sweet tooth and causing bedlam, he was his most supportive brother, and caring. In fact, Gabriel was the first brother that he ever came out to as a homoromantic asexual. Gabriel was definitely his favorite brother out of the three.

Then there is Luci. Luci is short for Lucifer. Castiel has always wondered why his parents would _ever_ name a child after Satan, especially with them being religious and everything. But, the name fits the person, because he acts like the Devil sometimes. He is also the second sassiest brother, the first being Castiel. But other than that, Luci was pretty chill. He minds his own business. He has a small group of friends that he calls "his demons". Yeah, don't ask why.

As the two brothers made it down the stairs and I tot he kitchen, Michael had finished the pancakes for everyone and put them on plates. 

"Good morning, brethren."

That's another thing with Michael. He uses these old terms when he is talking. It's kind of weird, honestly.

"Mornin'" They all said back in almost perfect unison. 

When they got their breakfast, they didn't take a second look at it before they stared shoving it in their mouths, savoring the delicious taste. Michael was definitely a good cook.

Once everyone was finished eating, they left the counter they were eating st and went back upstairs to get ready for school.

Cas however, was absolutely _dreading_  going to a new school. He had never been the social type, and whenever he did try to talk to people, it often ended in him going home early with a black eye or him stuttering over his words and scaring the other person off. 

"Hopefully this year will be better," he muttered to himself as he went through his closet to pick out an outfit that would at least look decent for his first day. 

He finally decided on a throwing on a light green shirt with some of his nice jeans, along with a burgundy hoodie. Looking in the mirror to check out his outfit, he concluded that it was good enough. Then, he had to try to tame his wild sex hair. He personally hated how tousled his hair always looked, but he knew that there was no way he could fix it. So, he just brushed through it with his hands and called it good. 

Once he was finally finished with getting himself ready, he grabbed his backpack, shoved whatever necessities he needed in there, and walked out the door of their big house to go off to school.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel finally got to the high school, he was almost overwhelmed on how _huge_ it was. There was an upstairs, and he could see hundreds of students rushing into the school. When he was done staring, he followed them into the school.

The first thing Cas knew he had to do was go to the office. Here he would get his schedule and hopefully a map. As he entered the office, there was a lady with dark skin behind the counter, looking at a computer. 

"Excuse me, miss?"

She looked away from the computer, turning her head up to see the teenage boy in front of her. When she saw him, she pursed her lips and said in a gentle tone, "The name's Missouri Moseley. But just call me Missouri."

"Yes ma'am."

"Boy, can you not hear? I told you to call me Missouri, not ma'am."

"I-I'm sorry, Missouri."

She just laughed, but her laugh was intimidating or mean, it was playful. "Don't worry about it! Anyways, what is your name?"

Clearing his throat, he said, "Castiel Novak. I just enrolled here."

Typin his name into the computer and scrolling a bit, she finally said, "Ah! Castiel! Here you are." After she paused and looked at the information that his father put in, she stood up from her wheely chair and grabbed a few papers.

"Well, welcome to Lebanon High School, Castiel! Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and a hallway pass just in case you need it at any time. I don't usually just pass out random hallway passes, but you are new and something tells me that you will be definitely needing it this year." She winks at him and then shoos him off. "Now, go off to your first class! Wouldn't want you being late on your first day."

"Alright, thank you Missouri!" He says as he walks out of the office. 

Looking down at his schedule, it says that his first hour is English. He was actually quite happy about that; he has always loved English. After looking at his schedule, he looked down at his map to see where the English classroom was. It took a minute, but he finally found it. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the classroom of loud students.

Looking around the classroom to try to find a seat, he finally found one. Walking over to his new seat, which was by one of the windows, he sat down and looked to his right to see a red-headed girl sitting there. Her hair was quite short, but wavy. When she noticed the Castiel was looking at her, she gave him a warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Charlie, and you are?" 

Castiel was surprised on how straight-forward and extroverted she seemed to be, but he was also happy. He was typically quite shy, but Charlie seemed different.

"I'm Castiel," he responds, giving her a smile back.

Her eyebrows went up and she chuckled a little bit. "Castiel? That's quite a mouth full. Can I just call you Cas?"

"Um, yeah sure. I guess that's alright," Cas said.

"Cool." She nodded her head once and opened her mouth to talk more, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to your first day of school, I'm Ms. Hanscum. I know you all are gonna have a great time here! Now, I hear that we have a new student here, so where are ya?" The cheery blonde asked, looking around the room.

Hesitantly, Cas raised his hand and quietly said, "That would be me."

When she saw the hand, her eyes seemed to light up and she smiled. "Oh well come on up, introduce yourself? Come on, come on!" She waved him up to the front of the classroom. 

He then stood up from his chair and walked to the front of the classroom, feeling the burn of student's eyes on the back of his neck.

"Well, go on! What's your name, where ya from, come on, tell us!" She smiled at him, not seeming to realize how much he is shaking on the inside.

"Um, well, my name is Castiel Novak, and I am originally from Pontiac, Illinois." He then looks at Ms. Hanscum, wondering if she wants hi to say anything else or if she can just let him go back to his desk.

"Okay, just a few more fun questions and then we can start learning! So Castiel, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Oh, just like them eyes of yours!" Cass blushed slightly at the comment. "What is your favorite subject in school?"

"Actually, it's English."

Ms. Hanscum looked so happy about that fact, it even made Castiel smile a bit. "Oh, that makes me so happy! That is just great! Now, last question. What is your sexuality?"

Castiel choked slightly and looked at the teacher with confused eyes. "Excuse me?"

"What's your sexuality? It isn't that hard of a question."

"Um, Miss, I don't think I'm too comfortable with answering that question." His whole face reddened, and he looked down at the ground, rubbing his neck. He was so embarrassed for doing this in front of the whole class.

With understanding eyes, Ms. Hanscum just softly said "Oh. Um, then I guess you can just go back to your seat then. Thank you, Castiel."

Nodding, he walked quickly over to his desk and put his head down. Then, he felt the soft touch a hand and he looked up to see that Charlie was looking at him with kind and sympathetic eyes.  
  


"I'm sorry, Cas, she does that to everyone. She is a pretty nosy person who doesn't really understand that some people aren't comfortable with questions like that."

"Heh, thanks. Yeah, I guess she doesn't realize that. Especially in front of the whole class."

"Yeah."

"But, um, Charlie?" He lifted his head up, and she took her hand off of his arm.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I am trying out this new thing where I am trying to be more comfortable with coming out to people, and you seem pretty nice, so I can tell you what my sexuality is."

Her eyes lit up but still stayed kind. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to, Cas. But, if I'm being honest, I am pretty curious."

Chuckling quietly, he finally whispered to her, "I'm asexual, but I'm romantically attracted to guys."

"Oh sweet! Gay without the sex. Got it. I'm as gay as a rainbow!"

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm and acceptance about it. "Gay as a rainbow. Got it."

After both of them got done laughing over that, they turned their attention to Ms. Hanscum, which was paying no attention to them as she was explaining everything.

 _This is gonna be a good day_ , Castiel thought. It was already off to a great start.

 

 


End file.
